Forever & A Day
by Original-Sin-Fanfic
Summary: Picking up right where 'Always' left off, is the sequel. Always can be found on AO3 and adult fan fiction.
1. She said

_Forever and a Day..._

 _(Always Sequel)_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING in the Harry Potter universe, similarly I do not own ANY of Bon Jovi's material (song lyrics/titles etc.) Respectively these rights belong to JK Rowling & Bon Jovi. I do not now nor will I ever make any kind of profit from this fictional piece.

Summary: Picking up where Always left off, Draco and Hermione are now engaged, and set to live happily ever after... or are they? Post DH but AU/AR. Ron is a MAJOR douchebag bad guy in this, so be warned! Relevant Warnings will be placed in Chapters as I go.

Dedicated again to Arekusu.

Last time...

" _Hermione Jean Granger, will you make me happier than I deserve? Will you marry me?"_

Hermione stared blank and frozen at Draco. Her heart stopped when he started singing, and she stopped breathing when he proposed. She knew in her heart what the answer was, but would she say it? **Could** she say it? Everyone was staring at her waiting for her response. It was her do-or-die moment now.

She couldn't speak, so she just nodded mutely crying and smiling. Draco looked confused for a few moments and then realised she was saying yes.

He pulled out the ring he'd taken to carrying around. It was a gorgeous piece, one he'd spent ages designing. A slim silver band that had a ruby eyed, citrine stone snake that had some "scales" in emerald. He slipped the ring on her finger, feeling her hand shaking as badly as his was. Hermione smiled through her tears and said "I love you."

On the engraving on the inside if the band, was

DAM + HJG 28.5.01

He had consulted with Harry and Ginny on the design and the engraving as after her volatile relationship with Ron the two no longer spoke, let alone _breathed_ in each others general direction, and he wanted her to forget the idiots jealousy and rantings and he shuddered remembering the weasel promised revenge on them both.

 _The Broken Wand & Bent Broom, Knockturn Alley  
_Ron Weasley was brooding and drunk. He hadn't been heard from since Draco and Hermione had started seeing each other and had been very cold when they had separated, going so far as to tell her "you made your choices, now live with them". Ginny was shocked and angry when Ron called her friend a slut, -and a mudblood one at that-her and Harry had banished him from their home with several well-aimed stinging hexes pointed at his balls.

When Molly & Arthur had been informed of their son's callous words to his once best friend, he was promptly kicked out of the Burrow, barred from Bill and Fleur's, and from the joke shop. Ron was told he was essentially disowned and homeless until he could grow up and apologise, something he'd refused to do because to his way of thinking, he was in the right.

But that bitch and her slimy ferret would pay, and pay dearly. He grinned sadistically lifting the glass of firewhiskey to his mouth and started planning how to avenge his pride and hurt. Something for them both to hurt over for eternity. He drained the glass and left for his shitty little room above the bar and began correspondence with some of the remaining living Death Eaters left in Muggle London.

A/N: Well that's Chapter One of Forever and a Day! It's the sequel and I don't like saying I have favourites, but as Always was the first semi successful story I've ever written, I wanted a sequel for it to celebrate.

Who likes my changes to Draco & Ron? Next chapter will have Harry & Ginny's perspective, and how our snake and lioness ended up engaged with their help.

In further news, Thank you guys so much for the positive reviews I received from Always! F&AD is not going to be a Oneshot story, rather I am thinking it will be an actual novel length story with possible sequels. Please be reminded that I don't own any song lyrics or titles belong to Bon Jovi. PRoP is in effect. For questions comments or to join the update notification list (again flamers are deleted, cause ain't nobody got time fo' dat!) please email me with your AFF name, DOB & a fully functional email to originalsinfanfic  with the subject line as either:

question

comment

update list

Here is the closest to Hermione's ring that I could find: listing/177810417/reptile-snake-silver-tone-crystals?ref=sr_gallery_12&ga_search_query=slytherin+ring&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery

Original Sin xo


	2. Darkness and Other things explained

Forever and a Day Ch2

A/N: Usual disclaimers apply. As does my Positive Review only Policy. Thanks for reading!

Harry and Ginny stood arm in arm at the bar having watched the beautiful scene unfold before them. They had known what Draco was up to for weeks, and had helped him come up with how to propose in a way that would mean a lot to and for Hermione. Harry knew Hermione better than anyone and the two had come to be like siblings. So much so that Hermione and Harry had changed her name to Hermione Jean Granger-Potter and listed her as his adoptive sibling on all official paperwork, and so Harry could now claim he was looking out for his "big" sister, with Hermione older than him by three and a half months. Harry knew his sister best and they shared an eerily similar taste in music and it came to pass that for Hermione's birthday the previous year; Harry had given Draco the tickets a year ago for Bon Jovi who were playing for one night only at Madison Square Garden in New York City, saying if he had wanted to give Hermione a gift that she would truly love so soon into the relationship, then this was it.

Draco had escorted Hermione via Portkey to the Big Apple, and they had time for a small dinner before they went to the concert and Hermione sang along with every word of every song and explained to Draco that the song _Always_ was her favourite by them.

They had an amazing time and they moved in together after a couple months together. Hermione was living with Ginny and Harry having being miserable after breaking up with Ron, and after Ginny and the Weasleys had taken Hermione's side after a violent argument about her relationship with Draco, Ron was disowned until he could apologise and mean it for saying a nasty stream of abuse and threats to Hermione. Ginny was shocked and angry when Ron called her friend a slut, -and a mudblood one at that-her and Harry had banished him from their home with several well-aimed stinging hexes pointed at his balls. When Molly & Arthur had been informed of their son's callous words to his once best friend, he was promptly kicked out of the Burrow, barred from Bill and Fleur's, and from the joke shop.

Harry had wanted to press criminal charges, but Hermione told him not to bother, that Ron would eventually grow up and apologise but everyone knew he would never admit he was wrong. Ron was a selfish pig who could always find someone else to blame, and for the last eleven years Hermione, Harry and everyone else at Hogwarts and after Hogwarts had ignored it. Now they couldn't afford to anymore. Now he was a danger to them and their families, no matter how much it hurt to admit it.

Ron had gone very Dark, and no one could stop it. Harry Hermione & the Weasleys could only hope and pray that he didn't go six shades of Voldemort on their asses. Harry being who he was had tried to reason with Ron,only to have a strong thirty year old bourbon thrown in his face with a very slurred "fuck you Potter!" after it. Harry had very aptly responded by punching his once best friend in the face and responding with "go fuck yourself", spinning on his heel and stalking away the tears running down his face once he thought he was far enough away from Ron. He flooed to his and Ginny's house and broke down on Hermione's shoulder crying like he once about a month after the War had when it hit him that his parents, Sirius and Remus were all gone, and he realised looking through all the baby pictures of himself being passed around their laps and he thought he was truly alone. Hermione had been there too, and hadn't told anyone not even Ginny. Which was when Harry decided to "adopt" Hermione.

As head & heir of the Black & Potter houses, the goblins at Gringotts explained that either Sirius or Lily and James could posthumously adopt Hermione as Harry was head of the two houses , Hermione and Harry had changed her name to Hermione Jean Granger-Potter and listed her as his adoptive sibling on all official paperwork, and bank deeds.

This had effectively entitled her to half each of all the Black & Potter Vaults, not that she'd ever be so shallow as to care about money. But as Harry assured her, it meant that she was sufficiently able to keep herself in books, and to keep her finances clean for the rest of her life. Ginny was overjoyed when she found out what had been done, and it officially upgraded Hermione to Lady of two houses, making her as good as a pureblood according to Ginny's information. Ginny had gone through some of the old Wizengamot archives to find the information and as far as she could tell it was still observed as a tradition. As they were now purebloods Harry had to go and suffer through the meetings. As if being Harry James Potter,the Boy-Who-Lived-Defeater-Of-Voldemort-Brother-Of-The-Smartest-Witch-In-A-Century wasn't a big enough title. Now he was Harry James Potter, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses Of Black & Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-Defeater-Of-Voldemort-Brother-Of-The-Smartest-Witch-In-A-Century Member of the Wizengamot & Junior Auror. Now _that_ was a mouthful and a half to say let alone think or write down as his office title when signing a letter. He'd once joked to Hermione that her office title was easy because she was Hermione Jean Granger-Potter, Lady of the House of Potter, Smartest-Witch-Of-The-Century-Sister-Of-The-Boy-Who-Lived-Defeater-Of-Voldemort  & Head of the Department of Magical Creatures.


	3. You Scream mine, I'll scream yours

Forever and a day Chapter 3

WARNING: SEX SCENE HAS BEEN REMOVED. FIND FULL VERSION ON

Draco picked Hermione up & carried her bridal-style over the threshold of his hotel suite. She let out a very feminine girly giggle at his demand to do that for her every night for the rest of their lives. He stopped lined up the bed and then ran as fast as he could & threw her rather unceremoniously into a heap in the middle of the bed

He pulled out his wand and at Hermione's incredulous expression, proceeded to build a fort with the pillows and the sheets and when Hermione had laughingly realised what he was doing, she built what could only be described as a nest out of the thick blankets in the fort. Once the fort was up, he looked at his fiancee, and the threw his wand to the floor, stripped his jacket off and then he climbed up on the bed, grabbing Hermione's hips and yanking her back towards him.

"Dray, what are you-mmph" She was protesting, but he silenced her with a fierce kiss, nothing like the happy one they had shared earlier. He was pulling her towards him sliding his fingers up her thighs pulling the gold knee length dress up her legs, not even bothering to remove the gold stilettos on her feet. It was a kink of his to leave her heels on while shagging her senseless.

"I've missed you" he breathed his voice roughened and his grey eyes blown wide with lust. "I've missed the scent or your shower gel, your perfume. The way you feel when you curl up on my chest when you sleep,the way you comforted me after the -the dreams,how you tell me you love me even when I'm being a stupid prat even when I don't understand how you can possibly love me at all- "

"Shut up and kiss me Draco" Hermione gasped touched by what he said, it was beautiful, but she was horny and wanted action to happen. As though he read her thoughts, he reached up her legs, and found, the black lace thong she had put over her very nicely hairless lower half. Ever since he had hinted he preferred her to have no hair below as it made him giving her oral easier and more pleasurable for them both,she had kept it spelled off. Even after they'd separated for those painful two months, she hadn't bothered to let it grow and simply did it as a habit.

****LEMON LIME LEMON****

When they came they did it together crying each others name, and then curled up with a very sleepy murmured"I love you" exchanged drifiting off to sleep in each other's arms.

Neither of them noticed a twisted angry face in the window.


	4. Ron's First Revenge

Forever and a day chapter 4

Ron's First revenge

 **Last time... "Neither of them noticed a twisted angry face in the window"**

 **)*()*(  
** _Godric's Hollow_ **  
** **  
** **MALFOY & GRANGER-POTTER CELEBRATE A SNAPPY ENGAGEMENT WITH A SEX ROMP SCAMDAL CAUGHT ON CAMERA!**

 **Rita Skeeter- Daily Prophet Columnist**

 _ **In what believed to be pre-engagement photos and more pictures appearing to to be an after party-style celebration of their recent surprise engagement, wizarding and muggle photographs of Miss Hermione Granger-Potter and Mister Draco Malfoy have surfaced-all through one very thorough and very anonymous source- of the pair copulating.  
While it is extraordinary that despite their former stance on Muggle-born wizards and witches, Mrs Narcissa and Misters Draco & Lucius Malfoy have had nothing but praise for Miss Granger's efforts as the youngest head of the Department of Magical Creatures, in a century- one can only imagine what the older Mr Malfoy and his wife have to say now on their only son's engagement to a certain adoptive pureblood witch. Miss Granger and the younger Mr Malfoy have yet to even comment on this scandal.**_

 _ **One wonders if they will care to comment, or why they suddenly got engaged after less than six months together? Why has a War heroine wanted to marry a known and supposedly reformed Death Eater? What does our golden boy Harry Potter have to say about his "sister"'s sudden engagement?**_

 _ **Inquiring minds want to know!**_

Harry finished reading the surprisingly short newspaper article out loud, his voice deadly quiet and icy cold. Draco was silently glaring at the floor and Hermione was sitting there tears running down her beautiful face. Ginny had no trouble voicing her opinion.

"That fucking bitch! How fucking dare she RUIN this for Draco and Mione! I ought to jinx her to oblivion and back-" Ginny stopped as something occurred to her. "Har, did she say an anonymous source?"

"Yeah, why would she- SON OF A BITCH" he yelled startling Draco and Hermione.

"What Potter? Why are you yelling about-" He spoke quietly before Hermione cut him off.

"Motherfucker! Its Ronald isn't it? I am going to make that- that- that little _splinter prick_ , forget his own name and I am going to KILL HIM" She yelled.

"Expelliarmus"Harry muttered taking Hermione's wand before she hurt someone or herself. "Mione, calm down" Harry quietly instructed his sister. "You know as well as I do that you simply aren't capable of hurting anyone anymore. Not since- " He broke off knowing she didn't want anyone to know the incident that he was referring to.

"Splinter- Prick? I would be presuming you mean my brother than? " George said his arrival previously unnoticed. "Mum and Dad are really upset and angry on Draco and Hermione's part, they have reason to think Ickle-Ronnikins is demented enough to pull a stunt like this and have Skeeter write this garbage-" He broke off when noticed Hermione practically vibrating in anger, and Draco rubbing his jaw in remembered pain as he noticed his fiancee shaking, and then the dam broke and Hermione burst into tears as she screamed her anger and pain long and loud for the world to hear and glass began shattering as her wandless magic ignited.

Harry thinking fast, cast a Shield Charm around Hermione and himself so the glass only cut them not everyone else and fought his way to his sister wrapped his arms around her and wordlessly soothed her pain, calming her down enough so she got back under control. She clung to her brother as two orphans lost in the world would, and prayed Ron was done with his shit. She was over being made to feel like trash because of her choices and because she loved Draco. If Ron's own damn family supported her over him, WHY couldn't he let her be happy?

"Because he is a miserable prick who can't ever be happy. So he pisses all over anyone else's happiness" Harry murmured in her ear. Hermione jumped not realising she had spoken aloud.

"Harry? Can you let down the charm please?"Draco's voice came through the bubble. "I think Ginny wants to repair her furniture."

"Oh, bite me Malfoy" came Ginny's cheerful reply, with no bite in it anymore.  
And just like that, the tension dissolved as Draco hastily flashed a pair of false vampire fangs and hissed dramatically at the streaming sunlight coming through the windows.

 _ **Bow and Arrow, Muggle London.**_

Ron threw down the paper, a smug expression crossing his already twisted features. Picking up his bourbon, he sneered and rubbed his arm absently where his splinching scar sat. Plotting his next revenge on how to sabotage the mud blood whore and her ferret, he thought about upping the ante on something more than exposing their sex life to the world. Perhaps maybe exposing her for the whore she really is, by doing a tell-all book with Skeeter? No, that'd be too easy. He frowned, his features becoming darker as he approached the young Muggle prostitute in his bed with golden brown ringlets...

A/N: What do we think boys and girls?


	5. Announcement

Chapter 5

Invasion

 _Last time: "He frowned, his features becoming darker as he approached the young Muggle prostitute in his bed with golden brown ringlets..."_

)*()*(

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **Lucius was pissed. He ended up having to read the article after Draco had shown up ranting about how he wanted to absolutely DESTROY that Skeeter woman in court, and for good reason too. Narcissa was angered to the point of tears, that their engagement had been announced without first telling her, Lucius & presumably Harry, as Hermione's Lord of House. He itched to take his wand to the bitch himself, but his lifelong parole meant that he wasn't allowed to use his wand, or that of anyone else for casting any and all of the unforgivable curses. The elder Malfoy had a special kind of Trace on him to monitor his spell work, and he had to report to the Ministry every two months to get it renewed. Failure to report without good reason (death of spouse or heir) meant a one way ticket to the Kiss.**

 **Now, Hermione and Draco were going to have to release two statements, one a traditional engagement notice, in both The Quibbler & The Daily Prophet, and the second again in both magazine and paper, detailing their anger and sadness about such intimate photographs being taken without their knowledge or consent, and how they were intending to fully pursue legal action against Skeeter, the as yet "unnamed source" & photographer, individually and as a whole.**

 **Less than a week later, The Quibbler sold out in three hours and needed a reprint when the following announcementappeared:**

 ***** _ **Lord Harry James Potter, of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses Of Black & Potter, in conjunction with Lord Lucius and Lady Narcissa Malfoy of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Malfoy are pleased to announce the engagement of Lady Hermione Jean Granger-Potter to Lord Draco Abraxas Malfoy. Lady Granger-Potter and the younger Lord Malfoy will be planning to announce the date of their magical bonding & nuptials within the next month.**_ *****

 **A beautiful photo was beside the announcement of a beaming Draco holding Hermione in a close embrace, her ring proudly on display with her hand resting on his chest over his heart, Harry & Ginny standing behind Hermione, with Lucius and Narcissa standing behind their son. All six of them were holding expressions of complete joy. Harry had personally made sure that Molly & Arthur had a copy of a photo of just the happy couple, much to their delighted surprise. Molly had immediately sent a tear stained letter to Hermione & Draco congratulating the couple and asking if they had chosen a date. She had also told them that she was very proud to call Hermione her daughter, and welcoming Draco to the Weasley family as a new son.**

 **Later that month, Lucius drafted a carefully worded announcement for The Quibbler: ***

 _ **Lady Hermione Jean Granger-Potter and Lord Draco Abraxas Malfoy wish to announce that they are taking legal action against the Daily Prophet for the disgraceful violation of their privacy in the November 14th's edition of The Daily Prophet. Lady Granger-Potter and Lord Malfoy ask the public to respect their privacy at this difficult time.***_


	6. Once Upon A Oh, Shit

DECEMBER 17th  
Hermione danced around the kitchen singing softly to herself while baking a batch of chocolate chip cookies for Draco.

" _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_"

Ginny walked in and seeing her sister-in-law singing and dancing, just left the kitchen to Hermione's dreamy refrain, tapping Draco on the shoulder as she passed him pointing to where Hermione was.

" _But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream"_  
Draco walked in behind Hermione and gently pulled her into a waltz, his rich baritone joining in with her soft lovely voice.  
 _"_ _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream "_

Just as he lowered his head to kiss his beautiful fiancée, the buzzer on the oven went off, disrupting the magic of the moment. Hermione laughed, and humming softly, pulled the cookies out of the oven. Instantly, Draco's hand snuck around Hermione's waist and stole one of the cooler cookies.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy, don't think I couldn't see that! The cookies are for dessert" She chided laughingly.

"I know, love. But you're so in love with me, you'll let me have just this one" He smirked. "Never forget that I love you,too"  
"I know. I love you Draco."

Two hours later, Harry walked in later than his usual time, looking very grim indeed. He kissed Ginny's cheek, sat down heavily and dropped his head into his hands.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"No. We caught a case about an hour and a half ago. It was a young muggle-born prostitute. She had been- tortured to death. There is also evidence suggesting she was r-r-raped first" Harry let out a breath. "Bloody hell, it was awful. Her corpse had the Dark Mark above it. She had the word 'mudblood' carved into her chest"

Hermione gasped. This was absolutely awful. Draco, who was considerably paler than normal, wrapped his arm around her slim shoulders and squeezed gently. Everyone sat in stunned silence. They were all thinking the same thing: What was coming next? Another war? Merlin only knew what was in store for the wizarding world.

 _Bow and Arrow, Muggle London._

 _Ron walked back into his room and slammed the door violently. The Muggle-born whore was just the beginning of his journey to become a Neo-Death Eater. He smirked as he thought about his next challenge. The bitch would know he was coming for her and her pet ferret._


End file.
